fallofnationsronfandomcom-20200214-history
Upgrades
Knowledge is worthless without application. To this end, Civic Centre research must be made manifest in projects which improve the quality of your civilisation, which are the various upgrades you find in various non-Civic Centre buildings. Unlike vanilla Rise of Nations , the tech upgrades of'' Kings & Conquerors'', while retaining their original locations, have different cost structures and prerequisite technologies, with relations meant to reflect real life developments. For instance, in order to ensure proper supply and military might, you will need to first spend time maxing out your agronomic research at the Granary. Once you achieve all three levels, you can then research Supply Depots, which then in turn unlocks the ability to improve your Forts and Fortresses to better withstand enemy attacks. Also note that not every faction enjoys the same technologies. By far Rome is the most technologically advanced, while others such as the Suebi and Sarmatians are fairly backward. Fort Strategy |- | right Tactics "Your fingers would remember their old strength better...if they grasped your sword." *Improves spies *Improves generals |- | right Strategic Doctrine "He has been forced to retire from the battle in order to recover his strength and he is presently at his weakest. Now, Sire, is the time to strike." '' *Improves spies *Improves generals |} Fortification |- | 61px|right Military Federalism ''"Each man has sworn to avenge their besieged allies, or die in the attempt." *Increases the attack and range of fort-type buildings *Increases border effects of fort-type buildings Garrison Coloniesright|link=upgrades#Garrison Colonies|Garrison Colonies Industrious in peacetime, vigiliant in wartime, valiant in battle. *Increases the attack and range of fort-type buildings *Increases border effects of fort-type buildings |} Tower Attrition link=upgrades#Attrition|Attrition |- | Attrition Warfareright "War will make corpses of us all." |- | Scorched Earthright "It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this." |} Temple Taxation link=upgrades#Taxation|Taxation |- | right|Direct Taxation|61px Direct Taxation "What gold is in that Mountain is cursed. We will take only what was promised to us, only what we need to rebuild our lives." *Increases your gains from taxation *Merchants yield more resources *Fishermen yield more wealth |- | right |} Evocation link=upgrades#Evocation|18px|Evocation In Kai Rising, Religion and magic are inseparable. Thus, Sanctuaries are not just places of worship, but where the priests of this or that god are trained in the magical powers their gods specialise in. Understandably, the main driver of Evocation isn't Administration research, but Magical research|link=Civic_Centre#Magical_research Magic at the Civic Centre . |- | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle;"| Psychomancyright|61px|Psychomancy "The world is changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air." *Increases the effects of temples on host city's tactical stats *Increases border push around cities |- | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 25%; height: 25px;"| NecromancyNecromancy|right|61px|link=upgrades#Necromancy "No mortal creature born of evil has ever survived the judgement of Ranald, and no goodly mortals have ever maintained their consciousness in his presence. ... Pray tell, sir, who are you?" *Increases the effects of temples on host city's tactical stats *Increases border push around cities |} Conclave Influence 18px|Influence production|link=upgrades#Influence (This replaces knowledge) |- | Arcane Analysisright|61px|Arcane Analysis "Why do you carry a Doomstone, Kai Lord? Are you unaware of the danger it holds?" *Increases the yield of 18px|Influence from the Conclave. |- | Physiurgyright "Not dark, but beautiful and terrible as the Dawn! Treacherous as the Sea! Stronger than the foundations of the Earth!" *Increases the yield of 18px|Influence from the Conclave. |} Granary Note: this building is not available to Forces of Darkness, or Orcish factions for that matter. Agronomics Agronomics |- | Brewingright|61px|Brewing "Fortified beers, wines and mead that have been made during the year are finally fermented to be ready in time for drinking on ''Kaltmarn."'' * Increases food output of farms in cities hosting granaries (Level 2) * Increases the food yield of fishing vessels (Level 2) |- | Terraformingright|61px "Soon death itself became a rarity in Sommerlund, and the four seasons of the year were slowly transformed into one unending spring." * Increases food output of farms in cities hosting granaries (Level 3) * Increases the food yield of fishing vessels (Level 3) |} Healthcare |- | Materia Medicaright|link=Materia Medica "I've heard tale of the wonders of Elvish medicine. That was a privilege to witness." *Infantry and cavalry production time decreased *Garrisoned units heal rate increased |- | Self-Sufficiencyright|61px|Self-Sufficiency "They hide in their mountains, seeking riches. They care nothing for the troubles of others." *Infantry and cavalry production time decreased *Garrisoned units heal rate increased |} Sawmill Woodworking Woodworking |- | Forestryright "The wind scatters the leaves on the ground, but the live timber burgeons with leaves again in the season of spring returning." — The Iliad *Increases the effect of sawmills on logging camps yields within the radius of their host city. |- | Prefabricationright Efficiency is sometimes a matter of finesse rather than excess. *Increases the effect of sawmills on logging camps yields within the radius of their host city. *Required to unlock Helepolis. |} Construction |- | Engineeringright "An architect ought to be an educated man so as to leave a more lasting remembrance in his treatises." — Vitruvius |- | Old Kingdom Heritage61px|right|Old Kingdom Heritage "Give me a fulcrum, and I shall move the world." — Archimedes *+HP and build speed to buildings. *Required to unlock Helepolis, ''Ballista'' and Lithobolos |} Smelter Metallurgy Metallurgy |- | Mechanised MetalworkingMechanised Metalworking|right|link=upgrades#Mechanised Metalworking "Twenty bellows blew upon the melting-pots, and they blew blasts of every kind, some fierce to help him when he had need of them, and others less strong ..." — the Iliad *Foundries increase output of mines in host cities by 150% |- | Callous Exploitationright|61px|Callous Exploitation "The old world will burn in the fires of industry. The forests will fall. A new order will rise .... We have only to remove those who oppose us." *Foundries increase output of mines in host cities by 200% |} Supply Supply |- | Supply Depotsright "If you do as I say, you’ll have weapons enough to pluck this town from under their very noses.." *You suffer 50% less attrition damage while in enemy territory and none while not moving or fighting. *Ships, Siege and Vehicles production speed increased, *Supply wagon radius, Speed and Hit points increased to level 2. |- | Military Logistics right "Forty days, Lone Wolf. We have strength to stand against them for only forty days." *You suffer 100% less attrition damage while in enemy territory and none while not moving or fighting. *Ships, Siege and Vehicles production speed increased, *Supply wagon radius, Speed and Hit points increased to level 3. |} Civic Centre (Library) See ''Civic Centre for more information.''